In The Quiet Night
by lunavixen
Summary: Calleigh's POV 1st person about a certain someone


Title: In the quiet night

Rating: T

Pairing: E/C who else )

Spoilers: Pretty much from 'man down' on

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, the song is 'Shizukana Yoru Ni' by Tanaka Rie.

AN: I heard this song on the anime 'Gundam Seed', I had it translated to English for this. Sorry about the writers block, I am still working on my other story 'No Midnight Tiptoe'. )

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

When the radio crackled to life and said that there was an officer down with a possible 419, Ryan floored it. I sat back and hoped it wasn't Eric. _It couldn't be, could it? Maybe Eric and Horatio already had the girl and it was a patrol,_ I hope it is.

Running inside I found Horatio outside an OR, but no Eric.

"Horatio?" I asked. He just stared through the window, turning my head in the same direction I saw him. _Oh Eric, what have you gotten yourself into…_ I started to question myself, and I hated it. _First it was Tim, then Hagen, I don't want to lose Eric too… I can't…_

I waited by Eric's bedside, the white bandage shining against Eric's dark chocolate skin. Alexx had tried to talk to me, but the only thing I can remember her say is that he's different.

_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you_

_During that time, your smile has faded away_

_Now that a little time has passed,_

_Fond memories start to resurface._

I laid the cross in your hand, turning it face up, even after closing your hand around it and laying your hand down, I didn't let go in fear you'd slip away from me, I began to think, _my last lifeline, I won't screw this up, not when you mean so much to me Eric._

When I squeezed Eric's hand a little, he stirred and looked at me.

"Where's Marisol?" was the first question he asked me, I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't.

"Rest, just rest…" it was the only thing I could think to say, so I could extract myself from this, I went to Horatio and told him about not remembering Marisol's death. Horatio squeezed my elbow and said he could handle it. I left the hospital and went straight back to the lab, and Alexx's morgue.

"Alexx…"

_At the place where the stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for your laughter._

_Even though we're apart now_

_We can meet again, right?_

_I should have known this would happen, I finally get the courage to confront Eric with my feelings and Jake goes and ruins it, he used a little injury to get my attention, then he kissed me. He KISSED me, right in front of Eric, I tried to apologise, but Eric looked so hurt, I couldn't stop it._ Slamming my locker door closed, I sat on the bench with my head in my hands, I started to shake, _how dare you Jake._

Not hearing the footsteps approaching, I jumped when someone laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Calleigh, it's only me," she said while sitting next to me.

"Hey Alexx…" I non-committally replied.

"Okay honey, what's wrong? And don't give me that 'I'm fine' stuff" Alexx stated.

"Jake ruined my plans-" I started.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I always thought he was more trouble than he's worth." Alexx interrupted while drawing me into a hug. "What did he do this time?" She asked.

"He tried to gain my sympathy by using an injury he got, then he forcefully kissed me in front of Eric, I tried to send Eric an apologetic look, but he looked so hurt." I said.

"Okay, how about next time I see Jake, I slap him?" Alexx said with a bit of a snicker.

I giggled a little at this, then replied in a serious tone,

"At least it confirmed my suspicions."

"Your suspicions?" Alexx queried.

"Yeah, about how I feel" I said with a smile.

"Does it involve you loving Eric and thinking Jake is an ass?" Alexx looked straight at me, before collapsing into laughter at my 'how did you know' look.

Stifling her giggles, Alexx replied-

"Honey there's a pool going around at when you and Eric get together."

"Who's winning?" I asked with a grin.

"At the moment, Maxine and I are," Alexx replied.

"If I had to pick, where would Eric be?" I thought out loud, letting go of Alexx, I grabbed my bag and stood, "I'm going to go find him."

"Happy hunting!" Alexx called to me as I left.

_From when my smile has faded this much_

_Since it was shattered by one mistake_

_Change only the precious things into light and_

_Go beyond the sky with fortitude_

I knew he was watching me, he likes doing that, his hand kept me asleep, he was scratching my scalp in juuuuuuust the right spot, I seriously don't want to move, but I hate feeling lethargic. Opening my eyes, I saw I was lying on the break room couch.

"Eric?" I called out.

"Alright H, I'll get her home, yeah, okay, bye."

Eric walked around to this side of the couch,

"Hello sleepy," Eric said as he ruffled my hair with a grin.

"Noooooooooooo, don't do that." I pouted.

Effortlessly picking me up off the couch, he said,

"H told me to take you home." Shifting me a little, he spoke again "Grab my neck."

"Mmkay" I sleepily relied while looping my arms around Eric's neck, _he smells good._

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nuthin'." I retorted with a sleepy grin.

_To the place where the stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

_I am always by your side_

_Since I will embrace that coldness._

_Even though we're apart now,_

_We will definitely be back together_

I watched him as he drove, the moonlight makes his skin look so nice, I want to touch it, but I don't. Putting the car into park and turning off the engine, he asked,

"How's Jake?"

"He still has that strip that's holding his nose straight, never mind him, how are you fairing?" I queried.

"Heh, I'm good." Noticing me shiver he continued, "Let's get you inside."

"Who actually started that fight?" I asked as I climbed out of Eric's car.

"He did, he yelled at me, then hit me"

"That's right I remember, didn't he accuse you for 'stealing me from him'?" I said.

"Yeah, something like that."

Unlocking my front door and dragging Eric in, I replayed the whole fight in my head. _I was talking to Eric outside trace and Jake came up and yelled at Eric for 'stealing me from him', punching Eric in the stomach, he went livid. Eric got up and hit him back, the punching continued until Jake went for a low blow, not wanting Eric to be emasculated, I rammed my elbow into Jake's nose._

"That was a helluva hit," Eric smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't let him do that, it would've been a low hit" I said in a serious tone.

"Glad to know you've got my back, still gives me a laugh though." Eric smiled.

"Eric, I have something serious to tell you."

"I'm listening, Cal? What is it?" he asked when he saw me fidgeting.

"You remember when Jake kissed me in front of you?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jake had just taken op spot on my revenge list, that kissed looked forced." He stated.

"It was, I didn't want it." I said, voice no higher than a whisper.

Eric pulled my shaking body into a warm hug.

"Eric, I think I've fallen in love with you," I said, looking to his face.

"Really?" Eric asked, a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, when he attacked you like that, it confirmed my feelings." I looked at Eric, asking with a look if he loved me too.

"Cal, I've had feelings for you since the day I met you, I just never had the courage to ask." Eric said matter-of-factly.

"When did you become my life support?" I mumbled with my face buried in Eric's shirt.

"Probably the same time you became mine."

_In the quiet night…_


End file.
